


Whispers In The Dark

by Kassy (FandomWielder)



Series: Comatose Series [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Implied Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWielder/pseuds/Kassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maidens are running out of time to conceive and hide their children until their offspring are old enough to realize their true power. Things are not going according to plan and seem to be getting worse by the minute. But they know the rules: the first born, no matter how, will be the one who will realize their power when the time comes. Just when things look like they'll be turning around, time begins to run out again when a man on the loose finds them and will stop at nothing until he has his prize. </p><p>Prequel to Comatose Worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 1st in the Comatose series. It is short but contains important elements that will become relevant later in the series.

-May 11, 1990-

3rd Person POV

In an average neighbourhood, in a small house at the end of the road, at a quarter after midnight, a man slipped out of bed. He began dressing for a business trip.

His pregnant wife stirred, "Anthony? You're leaving again?"

Anthony put on a tie before answering, "Yes, Maricela. The boss called me over to the mainland."

Maricela struggled to her feet, "When will you be back this time?"

He pecked her forehead, picking up his briefcase, "I don't know. A week, a month?"

She put a hand on her very large stomach, "But what about-"

Anthony kissed her lips before she could finish, "I'm sorry, honey. I'll be home soon."

By the time he had disappeared down the road in his car, she had felt it.

Maricela gasped, clutching her stomach. She waddled over to her phone on the kitchen table and sent a text to three people.

“It's time.”

One carefully slipped out of bed, quietly taking a cloak from beneath the pillow.

The other figure still in bed groaned, blinking awake, glancing at the digital clock beside them, "Tamara, sweetie? Where're you going? It's 12:00 in the morning..."

"Shh, Kevin... Go back to sleep, my love..." Tamara stroked his hair, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, "I'll be back in the morning. Don't worry."

She slipped the cloak on, disappearing out the door, out the house, and down the street. Down the nearest alley, she darted. She pressed her palm flat against the back cement wall. A dark portal opened. With a quick glance behind her, she slipped through out of sight.

Elsewhere, another figure slipped out of bed, throwing on a cloak. The other individual in the bed stirred.

"What the hell, Camilla? It's-" A quick glance at the clock increased the anger, "Midnight! Where are you going?"

Camilla avoided eye contact, fastening the cloak, "Out. Go back to sleep, James."

He sat up, eyes narrowing, "You've been keeping secrets from me. And I'm done. I love you and that's why I asked you to marry me. I thought I knew you but I don't. Not anymore."

She paused, swallowing thickly before responding, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'll be back in the morning."

Before he could respond, Camilla all but ran out the door, out the house, and down the street. She took a sharp turn down the nearest alleyway. She pressed her palm flat against the back cement wall. A dark portal appeared. Not even sparing a glance behind her she stepped through.

The third individual was already awake when they received the text. Pinning a cloak around them, the figure looked around the room muttering under their breath, "Where did you put the book, Sage? You're losing it..."

A sound caused her to cringe and turn to face the bed. However, the figure in the bed did not wake. Sighing out in relief, she looked around once more, spotting the large, dusty, old book.

She smiled, whispering, “Sweet dreams, Daniel... I’ll be back in the morning...” 

And with that, she disappeared out the door, out of the house, and down the street.

She slipped down the nearest alleyway. She set the book onto the ground and chanted a few words in another language. The book flipped open to the middle. Sage stepped onto the book, one foot on either page, before they both lifted into the air. She rode the wind on the book like a surf board out of sight.

00000

The three women gathered around Maricela on her bed. 

Sage held out the book, waving her hand over the cover. It floated in front of her, opening to the middle without her support.

Tamara sat by the Maricela's bedside, whispering soothing words and pressing a cloth to her forehead.

Camilla barked out orders one right after the other. Sage began chanting.

Her voice doubled when a heart of blacks, violets, and navies began glowing on Maricela's stomach.

Soon the house was filled with only the cries of the newborn child. "It's a female, Maricela. It seems that HE was a good choice after-all." Camilla handed the child to her mother gently with a smirk, “She has your eyes...”

Maricela murmured a short chant. Elena’s black irises receded until they were a deep blue, “Not anymore.” She smiled, cooing softly at the child, "She's beautiful... Hello... Elena..."

"HE did gooooooooood!" Sage grinned, waving her hand over the book. It disappeared into thin air.

Tamara snorted, rolling her eyes, "Good to know everyone's priorities."

And in that split second later, everything went wrong. The house began shaking violently. Glass shattered from every location. The roaring winds that begun soaring through the room drowned Elena’s cries. Maricela clutched her child tightly to her chest.

“W-What’s happening? How did he find us? You said we had time!” She screamed in Camilla’s direction, tears threatening to spill.

Camilla gritted her teeth, running over to the bedroom door and waving her hand over it, causing the door to shine with the blocking spell. Sage followed suit on the window on the other side of the room, closing the blinds immediately after.

Tamara paced back and forth, biting her nails, eyes unblinking in the direction of the floor, “No... Why is he here? He shouldn’t have found us so soon... He’s come for me...”

Camilla crossed the floor, slapping her soundly. The room shook once more, “Pull yourself together! We need to get out of here! We must move on until the next maiden is conceived and born!”

With one hesitant nod, followed by a more confident one, Tamara and Camilla clasped their hands together parallel over Maricela and Elena. Sage put her one hand on their clasped hands and the other on Maricela’s shoulder, joining the strange words. The new mother was not far behind.

A dark glow surrounded the five. An empty laugh echoed through the room. The females only caught a glimpse of the psychotic man step into the room before disappearing into a dark portal. It closed abruptly behind them.

One thing they couldn’t mistake. The man’s eyes...


	2. Prologue Part 2

3rd Person POV

A middle aged man, with slicked back blond hair and matching Van Dyke, awoke abruptly in the middle of his office.

Something was wrong.

He strained his ears. A baby’s cry sounded down the hall. Footsteps followed, growing louder as they neared; both the footsteps and the cries. The door of the round office opened to reveal a man with long blond hair in a long white lab coat, a crying infant in his arms.

The blond eyed the pile of paperwork on the desk, “Good morning, Master Ansem. Someone worked too hard yesterday.”

Ansem sighed, rubbing his eyes, “Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Even.”

Even motioned to the bundle in his arms, a knowing smirk on his lips, “Ienzo missed you.” Almost immediately his crying stopped.

The corners of his mouth twitched up ever so slightly, “No. He sensed what I have sensed. As you have I’m sure.” Ansem stood and walked around the desk, stopping in front of the blond man.

Even handed the child over, “I suggest you investigate. It will either confirm or refute my hypothesis.”

Ansem sighed deeply, staring into the eyes of Ienzo, “For the fate of the worlds... I pray we’re right...”

As Ansem walked out of the room, Even’s smirk grew bitter.

00000

In the middle of the town’s square, darkness surged. Passing residents ran, protecting their children and themselves.

A swirling portal opened, growing larger and larger until it faded several moments after. In its wake were four females and a crying infant.

“Oh my god... We made it! We live!” One of the figures shouted to the sky, hands reaching up.

Another hissed, slapping her hand over the other’s mouth too late, “Shut up, moron! Do you want us killed?!”

She shrugged, not at all apologetic. A third female slowly stood, eyeing the area, “Camilla... Why Radiant Garden?”

Camilla removed her hand from her friend’s mouth, “Well, for several reasons. But mostly- Him.”

All eyes shot behind the fourth woman, who held the child. A middle aged man with slicked back blond hair and a matching Van Dyke stood at the top of the stairs, a small infant in his arms.

“It seems we were correct after all. Welcome, your highnesses. I am Ansem the Wise as you may know.” The man eyed each female, keeping his gaze, when it fell, upon the other infant.

“The power of the Darkness Maiden has been passed on I assume, Miss-” The new mother cut him off, getting to her feet.

“Maricela. And this is Elena.” He nodded before moving his gaze to Camilla, but it was brought back as she corrected him, “And I am not the Darkness Maiden. I’m the Anti-Princess.”

He apologized before continuing to Camilla, “Are you the Half-Princess, the Darkness Maiden, or Heartless Maiden?”

She hopped to her feet, “I am the Darkness Maiden. My name is Camilla.”

He nodded once more and turned to the female who had first surveyed the area, “And you are...?”

“The Heartless Maiden. Tamara.” She answered quietly.

Ansem nodded a final time before turning to the fourth female, “And that implies you are the Half-Princess of Heart... What is your name?”

“Sage.” She answered with a large grin, “Can I hold him?”

He stared blankly at her for a moment before turning his gaze down at the child in his arms, “Oh yes. I suppose so. First you must come with me, your highnesses.”

She pouted, “Can’t I hold him on our way?”

Maricela smacked her upside the head, “You can’t just ask him something like tha-”

Ansem chuckled a hearty laugh, “It is fine I assure you. His name is Ienzo.” He passed the child into Sage’s eager grabby hands, their fingers brushing.

The other females sensed the sparks that were igniting from the simple touch and accompanying gaze. It was comical that only he held his gaze upon her. The world didn’t exist.

Sage cooed down at Ienzo as they followed the man deeper into town and up many sets of stairs, through a grand gate, and into an extravagant mansion.

Tamara eyed the halls they walked, frowning the further they went. She could sense something bad. But what?

Camilla picked up on the other’s anxious vibes. She put a hand on her shoulder, whispering into her ear.

Tamara nodded, quickening her steps to repeat the whispered words in Maricela’s ear.

She frowned at her only nodding with a confirmation. Maricela hurried to repeat the whispered words into Sage’s ear.

Sage looked at her as if three heads had sprouted from the other’s shoulders, “Camilla said we’d be safe where we landed when we had to escape! What do you mean we need to leave?”

Maricela eyed Ansem warily before glaring at her ignorant friend, “Sage, we really need to-”

The sound of retching reached their ears behind them. All eyes shot to Camilla who immediately released her stomach’s contents all over the linoleum and carpet.

Both infants began crying. A long blond haired man in a long white lab coat stood in front of them, “It seems to me that you’re all in need of hospitality.”

Camilla lifted her head, body shaking, “And some ginger ale.” She proceeded to throw up once more.

00000

Tamara glared from her standing position down at Camilla who was tucked in bed, “And when were you going to tell us you met up with him?”

Camilla played with a few loose threads on the blanket, avoiding eye contact and not saying a word.

Maricela bobbed Elena up and down, side to side, “Camilla. It’s okay. But we’re just a bit disappointed you didn’t tell us.”

Sage looked up from cooing down at Ienzo, “Yeah! We may be of maiden and princess blood, but we’re also your friends!”

Camilla gripped her hair until her knuckles turned white, “You don’t understand! It was an affair!” Her body shook with dry sobs, “An affair...”

Tamara grinded her teeth and let out a deep sigh, crossing her arms over her chest, “Why didn’t you break it off with James? He loves you. And I was under the impression so did you.”

She buried her head in her knees, wrapping her arms around them, her answer muffled, “I love him. Not James. I’m so sorry.”

Maricela sighed, “It’s not us you should be apologizing to.”

Silence met them all. And that was all there was to it.


	3. Prologue Part 3

3rd Person POV

-February 16, 1991-

The Maidens and Princesses had been in Radiant Garden for nine months. Though Tamara and Maricela verbally protested against a quite pregnant Camilla going into town, Sage’s words of wisdom drowned them out.

“Girl, you only live once! You’re royalty! And the mini Cami needs to see the town! Get your fat ass in gear and let’s go shopping!”

It was quite obvious what happened next.

They soon found themselves on the other side of town. Camilla refused to cease screaming at the employee for sea-salt ice cream. The young male teenager whimpered, “I-I’m sorry ma’am! T-That was the last one!”

Sage snorted, “Oh, now you’ve done it.”

Camilla was about half-way through her explosive rant before she froze, hand gesture parallel to the ground. Her gaze travelled down her legs. The other’s followed.

“Um, guys...” Liquid dripped down, “I think my water just broke.” She hunched over, gasping.

It was a chaotic rush to get back to the mansion. However, it was way too far. Half-way through the city, an old man, dressed a light blue robe and matching pointy hat, stepped out of one of the corner houses, “Come in, girls! Quickly!”

Camilla hissed, hunched over, “I’m not fucking giving birth in the house of some stranger!”

The man smiled knowingly, “I am Merlin the Wizard.”

She paused before groaning after another wave of pain, “My apologies.” The other girls hurried the labouring woman inside.

Merlin helped Camilla onto the bed before smiling the same knowing smile, “Good luck, girls. I’ll come back soon.”

A piercing angry scream was his answer. Wincing, he hurried out the door. Tamara put a sealing spell on the now locked door and windows. Maricela set Elena on the floor with a bag of toys before joining with Sage who began chanting. Their voices doubled as a strange silver tinted white tree-like anchor symbol began glowing on Camilla’s stomach.

Soon Tamara held a crying infant with silver, almost completely white eyes, in her arms. She handed the baby to Camilla, “She has your eyes.”

Sage murmured a short chant. The child’s white irises receded until they were a sharp silver with hints of green and blue. Tamara smiled, “What are you going to name her?”

A smile full of love grew on her face, “Sylvia. It was his choice.”

A dreamy sigh came from Sage’s direction, “He just absolutely loved you.”

Maricela smiled, “It’s perfect.” She took a hold of Elena and brought her over to the bed, “Elena, sweetie... Meet your new friend Sylvia... Gentle hands...”

Elena raised a hand and softly stroked the baby’s very tiny hand. Sylvia immediately began screaming loudly. This set off Elena as well. Tamara and Sage couldn’t contain their laughter.

Camilla snickered, “Looks like they got off to a great start ‘eh, Maricela?”

Tamara frowned, “Hey, guys-”

Sage shrugged, “I think they’ll be best friends later! I really do!”

“Guys, I really think you should-” Tamara was cut off again.

Maricela rocked Elena back and forth, trying to calm her down, “You’ve been wrong alot about these types of things. You’ll understand why I don’t believe you.”

“Guys, seriously! Listen to me-” Tamara was cut off once more.

Camilla snorted, “Yeah, Sage.” She cooed down at her child, “I have a feeling they’re gonna butt heads alot.”

“GUYS WILL YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!” All eyes were on Tamara abruptly, “Thank you. Now. Do you guys notice something?”

The three blinked. Sage tilted her head, “Um... It’s past 2 and I haven’t had my third lunch yet?”

Tamara’s mouth twitched as she refrained from smiling, “No! Shut up! I mean about the room. The spell Maricela and I put on the doors and windows is down!”

Everyone eyed the front door warily for a few moments. But it remained closed, “He’s not here though. The ritual would have triggered something and he would have found us.”

Camilla smirked, “I told you this world was safe!”

Tamara grumbled to herself before walking out the door, with a quick, “Gonna go find Merlin and Ienzo,” over her shoulder.

It didn’t take long for the three to come back. Merlin set Ienzo on the floor. Everyone watched the infant waddle over to the bed and reach for Sylvia. Camilla smiled widely, leaning Sylvia closer to him. He put a hand on the baby’s head, stroking with a feather light touch. His other hand joined the first. Sylvia made a happy noise and closed her eyes into sleep. Ienzo stumbled over into Sage’s waiting arms. The others were silent for a long while before the Maidens directed their gaze to Merlin.

Merlin smiled at the group, “This world is a bit more protected then Earth as I’m sure you’ve figured out.”

Maricela tightened her grip on Elena, “How long do we have is the question.”

Tamara crossed her arms over her chest, “We have two more children to bear before we can cut off our power to hide properly. Who knows how long both Sage and I have to find a proper mate.”

Camilla snorted, “I wouldn’t take long for Sage. She and Ansem have been getting real buddy-buddy lately.”

A dark blush ran across said female’s cheeks, “What I- Camilla! Shut up! We just met last year!”

Camilla shrugged as well as she could with a sleeping Sylvia in her arms, “That’s never stopped any of us before and you know it.”

Tamara sighed deeply, “Yes yes. We’ll worry about that later. Merlin, how much time do we have?”

Merlin had a patient smile on his lips, “I assure you that you have plenty of time for both conception and birth, your highnesses.”

Maricela frowned, “Your eyes give you away. Tell us the full truth.”

He hesitated for a moment before sighing, “That man is ruthless. He’ll stop at nothing to penetrate the walls of Radiant Garden. I fear time will run out too late.”

Tamara groaned, “No... We need more time!” She walked over to the window, eyes scanning the area, “Need more time...”

Camilla took a deep sigh, “I don’t see why you’re freaking out, Tamara. At least we HAVE time. With Elena, we didn’t have any, remember?”

Maricela frowned, “She’s right. Be thankful for the little we get. We can do this.”

Tamara spun around to face them angrily, “You don’t understand! I want-” She cut herself off, “Nevermind.”

Sage gasped, pointing one hand at her, “Oh! I get it! Tamara... You’ll find a wonderful man.”

The other females gazes landed on her immediately. Camilla smirked, “That’s what this is about? Ha! You’re a damn good catch! Things will work out. I just have a feeling.”


	4. Prologue Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is quite short and quite sad. I'm very sorry.

-September 5, 1991-

3rd Person POV

Sage was as happy as she could be, although missing her husband back on Earth. She sung, though off key, smiling widely down at ten month old Ienzo in her arms as she danced in circles in Ansem the Wise’s office. He smiled fondly. Ever-so-slightly as the man would only admit out loud.

It was when she had finally convinced him to join in her dizzying movements and joyous, but out of tune, melodies, that Tamara burst into the room, a small black bug-like creature with two antennae and glowing golden yellow eyes in her arms. Her face was ashen, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The dark creature whimpered, a human sound, almost clawing at Tamara’s chest over where her heart resided.

Sage’s smile fell slowly, “W-What’s happened? D-Did he find us?”

She shook her head, the tears finally spilling. The answer was just distinguishable through her choking sobs. Just one word.

“Daniel.”

The Half-Princess of Heart forced a very small, very weak smile onto her lips, “H-He’s at home, Tamara. He was sleeping when I left last year. I-I know he’s okay...” Tears began gathering as each word left her mouth.

“I-I send the shadows once a month t-to check on them. You know that. This time... I was too late... There was a car accident...” Tamara sobbed violently, tightening her grip on the creature, “He didn’t survive, I’m so sorry, Sage!”

Without a second thought, Ansem wrapped his arms around her as Ienzo’s cries harmonized with her crescendoing ones.


	5. Prologue Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: contains implied rape/non-con

-June 30, 1992-

3rd Person POV

A nine-month pregnant Sage gently held onto a sixteen month Ienzo’s hand in one of hers. Ansem the Wise intertwined his hand with her other one.

The three strolled through the garden outside the mansion.

Sage scanned the area before grinning to the man, “Alone at last.”

Ansem chuckled, “My lady. Your dear companions are... quite the handful.”

She giggled, pecking his cheek quickly, “Well, so am I!”

Ienzo tugged on the female’s shirt silently. Sage picked him up happily. Ansem’s mouth twitched into a smile when she let go of his hand, “Yes, well. With you I find it endearing.”

Sage balanced Ienzo on one hip with one hand, rubbing her round stomach with the other, “Better hope she’s not as bad.”

The man rubbed his hand over hers, his answer teasing, “How are you so sure the child will be female?”

“Woman’s intuition.” She snickered.

Ienzo put his hand on her cheek, seconds before a pained gasp left her lips.

“My love?” Ansem gripped both Ienzo and Sage’s arms, “It’s time?”

She nodded after a short hesitation. Ansem took Ienzo from her hands and helped her back to the mansion. He sent for the Maidens, who almost immediately came running. Camilla and Maricela set their children on the floor.

Camilla rushed the males out of the room before muttering a sealing spell on the closed door. Maricela repeated it on the windows.

Tamara and Maricela began chanting the familiar chant that the others had done for the previous two births. Their voices doubled as a heart, the left half of navies, violets, and blacks, the right half of pinks, whites, yellows, and oranges, began glowing on Sage’s stomach.

Soon Ansem’s bedchamber was filled with an infant’s cry. Camilla smiled, “It’s a girl. Good for Ansem. Hehehe... She has both of your eyes.” The right of silver, almost white, the left black as midnight.

Sage snorted and muttered a short chant. The child’s eyes receded until both were a bright hazel. She gently held the child in her arms, “Let’s play the ‘which is the dominant gene’ game.” Tamara cooed about how cute she was before inquiring about a name. Sage looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, “I think her name will be... Hazel.”

Camilla and Maricela brought their children over. Sylvia began crying in protest. Elena was close behind, though much quieter.

Maricela smiled gently, “Sylvia, Elena... Shh... Calm down, girls... Meet your new friend Hazel.”

Sylvia put her hand on the tiny infant’s head, sniffling a few times. She then giggled. Elena smiled, clapping her hands together.

The women, minus Tamara shared a smile. Tears gathered in her eyes. But she remained silent. The others said nothing as she hurried out the door. 

She was almost at the market when a small child ran past her and down the nearest alleyway, tears streaming down her cheeks. Without another thought Tamara hurried after her. By the fifth step she had taken, she immediately knew something was wrong.

The child turned her head slowly to show glowing golden yellow eyes. The child slowly became wrapped in wisps of darkness before a bug-like creature was in its place.

Strong hands curled over her shoulders. Only one person had that touch.

She spun around to face the stranger, a bald old man, his name breathless on her lips, “Xehanort...!”

His name was almost completed before the man captured her lips in a rough kiss. He pinned her arms above her head on the nearest wall. He pulled away with a smirk.

“It seems to me that your weakness truly is children...” The female shuddered under his voice, touch, and gaze combined.

“How did you find us?” She spat in his face despite her fear.

His fiery golden eyes narrowed, cold as ice, “I will always find you. My love for you is eternal... Please.” He scoffed, “Did you really think this world could hide you?”

She turned her head away from the man, “You’re a desperate fool. I don’t love you.”

The sound of an opening portal sounded behind them. An infant crawled out, blood dripping from its mouth, nostrils, and glowing golden eyes.

It was an automatic response that Tamara attempted to reach for the child.

Xehanort slowly smirked, “If a child is your weakness...” Darkness began to curl around her wrists, keeping her pinned to the wall. The man trailed his hand down her chest and stomach, “Then a child you shall get...”


	6. Prologue Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm supposed to give warning but I'm gonna anyway: aftermath of rape/non-con elements from previous chapter.

3rd Person POV

It was hours later that the other Maidens realized something was wrong.

They left their children in Ansem’s care and set off into town. By the time they had found Tamara, a protective ring of shadows with glowing golden yellow eyes had curled around her.

Camilla managed to rid them of the shadows and a collective gasp bounced off the walls of the alleyway. Tamara was bare, bruised, and bleeding. Camilla dropped to her knees, carefully placing the other’s head on her lap. Maricela wrapped her cloak gently around her.

She whimpered weakly, “Hurts...”

“Shh... It’s okay... You’re safe now.” Sage held her open palms over the pained female’s abdomen. She mumbled a few words and her hand began glowing green.

Tamara groaned. Sage and Camilla assisted her to sit up against the wall. Maricela frowned, “What happened?”

She shook her head, breath hitching in an attempt to breathe, “H-He found us...”

Camilla’s light eyes narrowed, “This was HIS doing?!” Darkness curled around her arms, “Xehanort, that bastard.... He will pay for this.”

A shaking voice from Tamara held her back, “I don’t want it.”

Sage made a small frown, “You may not even be pregnant!”

Maricela gave her a sad glare. She apologized immediately. Camilla shook her head, “No... Tamara... You know the rules... It has to be the first born. No matter what. I’m sorry.”

Tamara cried out in both pain and protest, tears burning her eyelids, “No! I don’t want it! Please... Not like this... I don’t want one like this...”

With matching tears in her eyes, Camilla held her, “I know... I wish this was different... He will pay...”

Maricela clutched her fists, “We need to leave. Now.”

Sage and Camilla assisted Tamara to her feet. With broken breaths, Tamara allowed them to help her back towards Ansem the Wise’s mansion.

00000

Ansem pressed his lips gently to Sage’s forehead, rubbing his thumb gently over Hazel’s knee, “Will I ever see you again?”

Tears trailed from her dual-coloured eyes, “I love you...”

His own orange eyes shimmered with unshed tears, “I love you. I’ll find you. I won’t let us be apart for eternity.”

Hazel cried in his arms. Ansem kissed her forehead as gently as he could, the tears finally falling down his weary face, “My child... I love you both... I will find you. Both of you.”

Maricela put the hand that wasn’t holding Elena on Sage’s shoulders, “We have to go... I’m sorry...”

Ansem slowly handed Hazel back to Sage, kissing her lips gently. Camilla tightened her grip ever-so-slightly on Sylvia, “Thank you, Ansem. For everything.”

Sage hiccupped through her tears, “W-We may see each other again... I’ll be waiting...”

Tamara sucked in a breath, “We’re running out of time. I’m sorry. We need to leave now.”

Sage kissed Ansem one last lingering time before standing in the square with the other females. Each held out a hand and began chanting. Darkness swirled around them until Ansem stood alone in the room. He reached forward, closing his fist around nothing. He closed his eyes and hung his head.

00000

Birds and small primates scattered from the roaring winds in the middle of the forest. Darkness swirled around, growing bigger and bigger until four females and three children materialized from the mist.

Maricela groaned, “You’ve gotta be KIDDING me! THIS world?!”

Camilla rolled her eyes, “Yes THIS world. It’s isolated and vast and we’re able to survive until the last child is born.”

Tamara’s breath hitched. She stiffly walked away from the group. Sage elbowed Camilla, “You idiot.”

“Ouch!” She hissed, “Okay I’m sorry! Tamara, please. I’m sorry. We’re going to get through this. Everything’s going to be-”

“Shh!” Tamara demanded, “I heard something!”

All of them strained their ears. A rustling sound came from a few feet away from Tamara. All eyes shot to a large awkwardly shaped tree. They all slowly stepped backwards, eyes never leaving.

A small baby baboon hopped out of the trees. A collective sigh of relief swept through them. Camilla shook her head, “This has cliché written all over it. Let’s get moving just in case.”

With a harmonious sound of agreement, they hurried deeper into the forest. It felt like hours later that they found an open stretch of land.

Full of tents and other human possessions.

Camilla cautiously stopped in front of the tent, “Hello? Is... Someone in there?”

A young woman with brown hair tied up in a messy bun in a brown tank tap and magenta wrap knot skirt, carrying a small female brunette toddler, “Oh, my! I don’t remember you on the ship. And children? Oh my goodness! Come inside! You’ll all catch your death!”

The British woman led them all into the spacious tent and set out a blanket, “I’m Anna Porter and this is my daughter Jane. What are your names?”

They each exchanged looks before Camilla answered, and pointed to each woman and child with their name.

Tamara sighed, rubbing her stomach, golden eyes glazing over, “...Alright, dear?”

She shot her head up at a worried Anna, “What? I’m sorry. I’m... I’m alright.”

Anna smiled kindly, “If you’re sure. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you like.”

Camilla, Maricela, and Sage slowly turned their gaze to Tamara who wrapped her arms around her stomach. Anna put a hand over her mouth, eyes widening, “Oh! Now I’ve got it! Can I get you anything for you or the bab-”

“No.” Tamara softened her voice, “No. Thank you. Everything’s under control.”

Camilla sighed deeply, “We hate to impose... But... Is there room for us to stay... For nine months at the earliest?”

Anna shook her head with a smile, “Of course! The more the merrier! Do make yourselves at home!”

00000

-9 months later-

Tamara was reading one of Anna’s journals inside of the tent when the contractions hit. Soon the four maidens and their three children sat in the tent.

Sage held out her spell book, waving her hand over the cover. It floated in front of her, opening to the middle without her support.

Maricela sat by her side, whispering soothing words and pressing a cloth to her forehead. Sage began chanting.

Her voice doubled when a strange cross spiked black and red heart began glowing on Tamara’s stomach.

Soon the house was filled with only the cries of the newborn child. Camilla betrayed no emotion in her expression, “Female.”

Tamara’s eyes filled with tears. The child’s eyes were a glowing golden yellow, “No... They’re his eyes...”


	7. Prologue Part 7

3rd Person POV

Maricela, Sage, and Camilla all frowned, tears threatening to spill down each of their cheeks. A young four year old Elena crawled over, “Mommy...?”

Maricela pulled her onto her lap, “Meet your new friend...”

Sage pulled an almost two year old Hazel onto her lap, “Be gentle...”

Camilla picked up a not quite four year old Sylvia, “So, what are you going to name her.”

Tamara choked out a short chant. The newborn child’s fiery golden coloured eyes receded to a chestnut brown, “...Kasandra.”

Sylvia managed to wrestle herself from her mother’s grip and stumbled closer to the newborn, “Kassy!”

Tears welled in Tamara’s eyes, “That’s right, sweetie. You’ll take good care of her. Promise?”

Sylvia blinked up at her. She was too young to understand, but Tamara felt the need to voice her wish despite the fact.

Despite Sylvia’s young age, she did recognize the word promise and immediately grinned a large grin, “I promise!”

Tamara laughed through her tears. Camilla smiled, “That’s my girl!”

They all turned their heads to the entrance at the sound of voices coming through.

“But honey, they were desperate! And she’s just had a baby! Today!” Anna’s voice whined.

“Alright alright! Okay, sweetie. I believe you.” A man’s voice answered.

Anna popped her head into the tent, “Afternoon, ladies~ If you’re able to, I’d like you to meet someone.”

They assisted Tamara to her feet and all stepped out. A short man, a few heads shorter than Anna, in grey, yellow, and beige, stood beside her, holding Jane in his arms. Anna put a hand on his shoulder, “Ladies, this is my husband.”

“Archimedes Q. Porter. At your service.” He smiled kindly.

After the round of introductions, Sylvia had grasped Elena’s hand and began dragging her away from the camp down a trail of bamboo and to a single boulder. Maricela gasped, running a few steps after them. Camilla stopped her with an amused look. Elena’s mother whimpered, “Don’t go too far girls!”

A snarl shook their bones. All the females looked at their children. Screams tore from the direction they had run. Anna gasped and ran ahead of the mothers and wrapped her arms around the children. A large golden jaguar tore itself from the bamboo thicket and began circling, baring its teeth.

Camilla raised a hand, darkness flickering at the end of her fingertips. It happened all too fast. As soon as she sent the smallest flicker, as not to be discovered by Anna and Archimedes, the jaguar had pounced on the trio in the middle of the area.

To the four Maidens’ horror, the jaguar almost seemed to grow in strength as he ripped Anna from the ground and threw her from the two crying infants. Archimedes joined in their sobbing, clutching Jane to his chest.

Camilla swore, muttering to the females, “It’s infused with the power of darkness. We have to do this manually.”

Sage pointedly stared at Kasandra and Hazel and frowned at Camilla. She immediately groaned. Maricela bit her lip and ran to the other side of the thicket, “Hey! Jaguar! I’m right here!” She tossed a piece of bamboo from the ground at the animal’s side.

The jaguar turned its eyes to her and snarled. She slowly backed up until it began slowly creeping towards her. She ran with the jaguar on her tail out of the thicket for quite some time. Once the children and Anna were behind the creature, Camilla immediately ran over to usher the children back to Sage and Tamara. She ran to Anna’s side. Anna was sobbing quietly, clutching her clothes covered in continuously bleeding gashes. Camilla ushered Sage over who immediately handed Hazel over to her friend. Sage held her palms over Anna, muttering a foreign chant. Her hands began glowing green. Anna’s body soon followed.

Archimedes ran over, Jane is his hands, “Anna! Honey! Oh Anna...” He dropped to his knees, clutching his wife’s hand.

Anna smiled weakly, “Arch....”

Sage hushed her, “You need to use your strength wisely for the time being. We’ll help you back to the camp.”

Camilla offered to hold Jane so Archimedes could carry his wife. When they arrived at the camp and had settled Anna in, Maricela appeared bruised and covered in various signs of battle. She turned down and deflected any mention of what transpired. She ushered the girls and their children outside to speak to them

“I know you’re all wishing to stay, but you know what we need to do.” Sage frowned at her friend.

“Can’t we stay for a bit longer?” Tamara asked quietly, though she knew the answer.

Camilla shook her head, “Maricela’s right. We need to leave soon and we need to hide them.”

Reluctantly, the others agreed. It was soon later that the Maidens and their children disappeared from the world and on a course for a new one. The world on which the new Maidens would be kept safe and hidden from the outside.

Earth.


End file.
